


heading west

by gothoria



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Lives, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Bisexual Steve Harrington, California, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gen, M/M, Making A Home, Police Officer Steve Harrington, Post S2, Post S3, Post-Canon, Road Trips, San Francisco, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smart Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, The Camaro - Freeform, based on a tiktok i saw, could be either one, could be read as post s2 or s3, heading west, its ambiguous - Freeform, like i said, making a family, or never dies really, this is my first harringrove fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothoria/pseuds/gothoria
Summary: it’s light rain, at first. eventually it turns into a rain shower and it wakes steve up. he can hear the drops of water hit the roof of the camaro, can see the droplets race each other on the window.it’s peaceful. beautiful. much like the man sleeping underneath steve, his tanned arm still wrapped around steve’s stomach.they’re heading west.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64





	heading west

**Author's Note:**

> “your task is not to seek for love, but merely to seek and find all the barriers within yourself that you have built against it.” -rumi

their first stop is supposed to be in missouri. they make it there, but then billy asks if they can take a quick break, just a fifteen minute one to, “ _enjoy the scenery, pretty boy. half of the fun is the road trip to california.”_

and steve? well he can never say no to billy. not when he’s asking steve with a grin on his face that doesn’t seem as snarky as it was back in high school anymore. it’s genuine. 

so, they pull off to the side of the road; the gravel changing to flat earth. there’s a billion trees to the left of them, _pine trees_ , steve remembers. billy had pointed them out with his cigarette along the way. 

“alright, pretty boy. c’mere.” billy’s making his way to the backseat of the camaro, trying not to step on the center console, and steve isn’t looking at his ass, _he is not looking._

he totally is, but can you blame him? 

steve shuffles over the center console after billy, draping himself over billy’s laid out body and relishing in the feeling of billy’s arms wrapping around him. billy’s head is resting on the window, the one behind the driver’s seat. his head is on billy’s chest, the heartbeat of the man under him vibrating through his head. it’s comforting. 

he never got to do this with his mom, or anyone, in fact. nancy had always been the one on his chest, and she never allowed him to do the same for longer than ten seconds. billy doesn’t complain though. he runs his hand through steve’s brown hair and plants kisses on his hair too. he whispers into steve’s ear how much he loves him and it fills steve up with so much love that sometimes all he responds with is a firm and deep kiss. he says it back with a soft voice afterward. 

it’s beginning to rain. 

steve shifts his body so he can peer out the window, half sitting up because billy still hasn’t let go of him. _“look billy,”_ he turns around to see billy smiling, and it does not make him blush because billy only smiles like that when he’s about to say something super romantic–

_“steve, i’m already looking at the best thing in the entire world. but, i’ll look at rain. hey, it’s getting heavy now,”_ he runs his tongue along the top row of his teeth with a smile still on his face and it reminds steve of that day in basketball practice when billy had stuck his tongue out and waggled it like a dog. how far they’ve come since that day..

billy pokes at the glass with his foot as he tells steve all about the different trees in the forest to the left, all about the animals that might live in said forest. he’s about halfway through explaining the difference between pine trees and oak trees when steve’s eyes start getting heavy. billy notices and chuckles, brushing away stray strands of hair from steve’s face. 

_“get some sleep. i’ll wake you when we get on the road again, pretty boy.”_

steve mumbles something that’s supposed to resemble an, ‘ _okay, goodnight,’_ but it comes out more like a grunt and a, ‘ _g’night.’_ billy laughs and presses a kiss to steve’s cheek. he adjusts their bodies the slightest bit. and then, steve falls asleep. 

the rain gets heavier though, and after about twenty minutes, steve wakes up. 

the sky that was once yellow and red as the sun set is now a shade of dark gray. clouds are still looming over the forest and over the camaro. there’s a lightning strike every now and then. steve doesn’t flinch though. billy doesn’t wake up. 

he stretches out, as much as billy will allow him to. billy’s arm is still wrapped around his stomach and steve doesn’t want to move it. so, he stretches his arms and that’s about it. he moves his head around in circles, rubbing at the back of his neck before he settles back into billy’s chest. 

the movement doesn’t normally wake billy up but add a rain shower and lightning? well, he’s bound to wake up. 

he groans when he does and steve can’t help but laugh when he hears it. he’s become acquainted with the sound after spending so many nights with billy beside him, with billy’s arms wrapped around him. _“hey, stevie. how long were we asleep for?”_ billy asks, running a hand over his face and taking a deep breath. steve looks down at his watch, the one billy got him because he was, _‘tired of giving you the time. now you can do the same,’_ _(they both knew it was just because billy wanted to give something to steve. it wasn’t even steve’s birthday or anything. just a random day.)_

the numbers ‘ _2:56’_ in red look up at steve. _“about twenty minutes. can we stay here for a little while? it’s nice.”_ he turns to look up at billy as he asks, turns on the puppy dog eyes that billy cannot refuse and smiles when billy sighs and nods. he plants a kiss on billy’s cheek in thanks and will tease billy for the red tint that his cheeks gain later. 

for now, they’re gonna stay here, watching the rain. 

tomorrow, they will stay in some shitty hotel on the border of missouri and kansas. the day after that, they’ll be on the road and eventually stop in another hotel in utah. 

then, they’ll make it to san francisco. they’ll climb up the steps of billy’s childhood home. they’ll make it their own. they’ll get rid of the furniture, buy something new. they’ll get under the covers of their new bed, make love or just lay there, content with the other’s mere presence. 

they’ll whisper, _‘i love you,’_ in the middle of the night. they’ll talk more about what they’re going to do now that they’re here. they’ll talk about billy’s college classes that start up monday, about steve’s job offer at the police station, courtesy of one jim hopper who told the both of them to, _‘play it safe, and don’t mention it steve. you’re good kids. call at least once a week? and take care of each other, hear me?’_

they’ll call at least once a week, take care of each other, fall in love more and more every day. they’ll fill the house with a love neither of them knew when they were children. they’ll do their best to make it fit for a child. 

and then, when both of them have stable jobs and a stable income, billy working as an engineer because he’s way too smart to not do something important, and steve working as a police detective because he really cares too much for everyone and anyone.. they’ll welcome a child or two into their home. 

steve will try to braid their daughter’s hair, pout when he doesn’t get it quite right and billy will playfully shove him over and tell him to, _‘watch the master work. max would always bother me for braids.’_ billy will leave their daughter, jennie, smiling and she will run to steve with a smile on her beautiful face and with her brown hair in braids and she will tell steve, _‘look daddy! papa gave me braids!’_ steve will laugh and ooh when necessary and will plant a kiss on her cheek, laughing even more when she grimaces and pushes him away because she’s, _‘a big girl now, daddy!’_ even when she’s only 4. 

steve will look on with love in his big brown eyes when billy does her hair every morning before school and billy will have the same look in his blue ones when steve teaches their son, danny, how to make spaghetti. steve will get worried and will pull danny away from the stove when it gets a bit too hot and steve can’t help but think about the time he accidentally touched the stove because he was curious. 

danny will cry because he wants to be close to steve, he wants to watch his daddy cook yummy food. steve will give in because billy’s puppy dog eyes have been passed on, apparently. he will carry danny with one hand, rest danny on his hip and will let danny stir the pasta around. it’s domestic and jennie and billy will watch from the dining table and will laugh together when a little bit of tomato sauce gets on steve’s face. 

for now, they throw out old furniture. they bring a couch in and plant it right next to the bay window. when it rains, they will cuddle on the couch. they’ll watch the droplets race on the window. it is peaceful. there’s no other sound. just the sound of droplets of water hitting the roof of their two story house in san francisco. 

they’ll turn to each other, share a kiss, and fall asleep. when they wake up, the birds will sing. billy will insist that they go to the beach to watch the sunset, and steve will gladly go with him. 

they’ll sit on the sand, watching the sunset. there’s a lot of things to do now that they’re in san francisco, away from abusive dads and neglectful parents. they’ll start by making a home. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls for the love of christ let me know if this was any good, thank youu


End file.
